


A Place In Her Future

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beginnings of Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Rose Tico, One-Sided Finn/Rose Tico - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn wasn’t the one for her. But maybe Kaydel is...





	A Place In Her Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rare Pairs
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Not my usual pairing, but because I don’t know if Darkpilot counts as a rarepair...here we are.

The moment Rose opened her eyes, she already felt groggy, sore. She looked around her surroundings in that moment, trying to take them in. She was on some sort of ship; what had happened? And then she remembered. Finn. He’d been about to essentially commit suicide against that battering ram, and she had stopped him. She had to. She couldn’t bring herself to just let him die, not if it was possible to save him. They’d lost too many good people, after all.  
  
Across from her sat a familiar face. Kaydel. But what was Kaydel doing here? Wouldn’t have it made more sense for Finn —  
  
“Hey,” Kaydel said, a faint smile coming across her face.  
  
“Hey,” Rose said. She’d known Kay a while, in the Resistance. Had even grown to care for her, though Finn... “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Looking after you, of course.” Kay sighed. “Stars, Rose, but that was quite the stupid stunt you pulled. I don’t get it. I really don’t. You could have died!”  
  
“I saved his life!” Rose said. Was she supposed to just let Finn incinerate himself on a likely suicide mission? Even that thought was enough to make her shudder. If she hadn’t reached Finn in time...  
  
“And nearly got yourself killed,” Kaydel said. “Rose...you scared the living daylights out of me, I was so scared. When Finn brought you in, I swear I felt it just go out of me...”  
  
And it dawned on Rose that Kaydel had been scared for her. Scared for her life.  
  
“I thought I could help...” she said.  
  
“I know,” Kaydel said. “You would have done anything for Finn, wouldn’t you? Just because he was a good man.”  
  
Rose couldn’t deny that.  
  
Kaydel continued. “It just...am I not good enough for you, Rose?”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t you know?” Kaydel said.  
  
“You’re...” It was almost hard for Rose to say. Knowing that there was a beautiful, wonderful woman who loved her and whom she loved back who she hadn’t even given the time of day to. “You love me?”  
  
Kaydel nodded.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kay. I thought...I thought I loved Finn, but...” Had she even known him well? Was it hero worship, wanting to be like him, and not seeing the man beneath? Finn was only sentient, in the end. Cantobight had taught her that much.  
  
Rose told her. Told her everything. And Kaydel nodded. “You’re still young, Rose. I get it. Stars knows I made that mistake once.”  
  
“Is there still a place in your future for me, Kay?”  
  
Kaydel grinned, almost irrepressibly. “Of course there is. Always.”


End file.
